What Blossomed At Midnight
by StolenValentine
Summary: A side story to Snow! How does Kyoya make the most of being at a New Years party? By making his girlfriend, Haruhi, come of course. As midnight roles around will the couple kiss or are the doomed to die in the rich party?


**Authors note: Hey! I know I should be updating snow and falling for an ice prince but I wanted to make you guys a cute New Years story. This is a sort of side story from snow but is separate at the same time. Love you**

* * *

What was so great about New Years? It was just a bunch of drunk people partying and kissing. More than a few unwanted children had come from New Years hookup a among teens, it was a fact I had read somewhere. I for one never saw the amazement in this day. Then again I had never had anyone to kiss at midnight.

Due to my friends who I may want to kill by the end of the night I ended up in a hot, crowded ballroom full to the brim with people of a higher status than me. It never had matter before but now that their disapproving glares where focused on me it did bother me a little. Flurries of skirts and flashy suits whirled by on the dance floor as rich couple twirled. Some where obviously forced together as an arranged sort of thing, others showing signs of a sweet love, others simply taking the chance to do something forbidden.

Thanks to the twins I did not completely stand out with my commoner wear as they called it. A fitted dark purple silk dress hugged the slight curves of my upper body only to flare out at my hips into a looser skirt. The small black heels added a few inches to my meager height though my date was still a good foot taller than me. The glossy brown wig I had been supplied with added an air if elegance to my lightly made up face with its sophisticated updo.

Speaking of my date I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. The mascara that thickened and darkened my eyelashes made it a little hard but not impossible. He looked dashing in a high quality black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and polished leather shoes. At the twins insistence that we match he also wore a dark purple tie. Surprising me the most was the lack of glasses hiding his eyes, for once he wore contacts. It was somewhat unnerving to see his dark, crystal eyes still void of emotion even unblocked from the worlds view. That's right, my date is Kyoya Ootori.

Despite having been dating a few months Kyoya and I had never gone to any social gathering together. He knew I hated this kind of him so he had never asked me. It was due to Tamaki that I was here after all. After blurting out that Kyoya had a girlfriend and setting him up with an heiress would do nothing Tamaki received a death glare. The damage was done though and Yoshio asked (read:demanded) that Kyoya bring her (me) to this party.

It wasn't that bad I suppose. The music was elegant yet modern, the food was amazing and I had yet to embarrass myself or m boyfriend. If people approached us Kyoya did most of the talking while the few question directed at me where answered fairly well. We had yet to dance and I appreciated it. Even with the host clubs lessons I still had two left feet while Kyoya danced beautifully. He was forced into lessons from a young age though so I didn't think it was fair.

With a swift "I have been neglecting my date, excuse me" Kyoya had managed to send the last couple he had been conversin with away. Somewhat ashamed I turned to watch the dancers, I had ditched him in that conversations while I was lost in my thoughts. Offering me a hand he pulled me from the satin cushioned chair and up unsteadily onto my feet. "Let's dance" was all he said as he led me toward the dance floor.

At first it seemed relatively innocent, we danced before someone of either gender would ask to cut in. After a few short songs with the other person we would find our way back to each other. He was the only man whose arms I wanted to be in. As midnight grew nearer the band started to play a slow song that I recognized. Kyoya smirked at me before adjusting our stance.

Taking my hand from his and off of his shoulder he motioned to around his neck, which I complied hand that previously held mine moved to join the other on my hips, pulling me closer in the process. Blushing I gave him an innocent smile as we swayed to the music. Due to our closeness if I glanced up I would be practically staring not his dark orbs. I noticed that we were moving closer to the balcony but didn't comment as he was leading our dance.

"I know you don't enjoy these evenings Haruhi but it is the only time that I get to dance with you like this" he told me quietly. It was true, any host club ball required me to be a boy and we hadn't been to an social function. "Too bad your father kept you busy with conversation and this will be our only dance" I commented. My father had requested that I be home shortly after midnight so I couldn't stay log after this.

With a mischievous going in his eyes he stopped dancing and took my hand. Gently he pulled me out of the hot ballroom and into the cool, winter air of the balcony. Taking a deep breath of the refreshing air I looked up at the stars and light snow falling. Standing behind me Kyoya trapped me against the railing with his arms. As he leaned closer to me he whispered, "I couldn't deal with spending this moment in there with you. I'd much rather be out here, alone." I shivered, whether from the cold or from his lips by my ear I couldn't tell. Turning me to face him he smiled. It wasn't a fake one or his shadow king one, it was the rare genuine one that he only showed me.

Absently I registered counting in the background as he leaned down. Firework erupted both in my mind and in the dark, snow filled sky as our lips met, the clock struck twelve. With his hands on my waist and mine tangled in his hair we shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Pulling away he grinned at me. With his slightly tangled hair, flushed face and stormy eyes full of love toward me he looked exactly like the boy I adored and the man I loved mixed together.

Laughing I noticed the snow covering our skin. We had shared a kiss at midnight, on New Years in the snow. As it dawned on him he joined me in laughter.

"Happy New Years Haruhi" he told me before kissing me again. It may be a few minutes before we rejoined the party, lost in our paradise of a winter night.


End file.
